


A Fated Meeting

by A_Lone_Prinny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alcohol, Background Naegi Makoto/Fukawa Touko, F/M, Graduation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny
Summary: Scruffy CEO daddy bf, dood.
Relationships: Naegi Komaru/Towa Haiji
Kudos: 2





	A Fated Meeting

It almost felt unreal, Makoto had been waiting for this moment for so long and yet it was kind of sad to him. Finally graduating but the thought of not seeing his friends everyday kind of made him sad.

"She's staring at me, Mako. She hates me I can tell," Toko hid herself behind Makoto as best as she could, "S-she's disgusted by me, your whole family is. They'll never approve us and t-they'll make you move aw-"

"My sister? She hasn't even met you yet and she's literally smiling right now," Makoto waved at Komaru and she waved back, her ahoge wagging like a puppy dog tail at her brother's attention.

"You don't know, Mako," Toko bit her thumbnail, "T-that's one of those fake girl smiles that says 'get away from my brother, freak, he's mine.' I've seen it before, eleven times as a matter of fact."

"You really don't know my sister, Toko," Makoto shot a grin, "If anything she's probably wondering who the cute girl grabbing onto her brother is."

"Who's that girl grabbing onto Makoto?" Komaru said out loud, "I know that's Yasuhiro behind him because they study a lot together. Hmph, stupid brother, never tells me about the girls in his class."

"Makoto Naegi, right?" A scruffy looking Haiji who happened to be sitting next to her said, "That's Toko Fukawa behind him, she's the Ultimate Writing Prodigy," He took a flask out from his jacket and took a swig, "Don't know them personally or anything beyond that, though."

"Toko..." Komaru pondered.

"Do you see Big Sis Junko yet, Big Bro?" A small, green haired Monaca in a wheelchair next to Haiji grabbed both of their attentions.

"Nah, I don't see her yet. Something must be holding her up, maybe that's why they haven't started yet," Haiji said as he stuffed the flask back into his jacket underneath his cast.

"Awwwwwwww, you guys are here for a sibling too?" Komaru said holding her hands together at her chest.

"Well, uh... 'Big Sis Junko' has been visiting the Li'l Ultimates, my little sister here included, since her first year," Haiji leaned in to Komaru close enough to smell the alcohol on his breath and whispered, "Personally, she kind of creeps me out."

Haiji stopped for a moment noticing how red Komaru's face was before sitting correctly, "Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass ya, kid."

"I-I'm not a kid, I'm eighteen! I-I even drove here myself!" Komaru proclaimed, this time only holding one fist to her chest.

"Trust me, eighteen's still a kid. You've still got a bit of growing to do before you should be getting embarrassed around men, ha ha," Haiji laughed to himself.

"Hmph," Komaru crossed her arms and sat back in her chair for a moment. 'I'll show that jerk' she thought.

"Makoto's your brother, right? I can see the resemblance" Haiji said pointing at Makoto and getting a foul glare from Toko in return.

"Yep, yep," Komaru sat back up with a proud look on her face, "I like to think of myself as the Ultimate Little Sister."

"I don't think you want to inherit that title," Haiji took a quick swig as if to knock on wood, "He's in the same class as Junko but I think he has the hots for that Toko chick."

"Don't be silly, I think Toko has a crush on Makoto, he's dense as a brick when it comes to that stuff so I doubt he even knows she's flirting with him," Komaru said.

Haiji leaned in a little less than last time, "Nope, look at his eyes. Trust me, I know, that's not even the look of someone with a crush, I think they're already together."

"No way, he would have told me. Makoto never keeps secrets, he's too open," Komaru said completely denying Haiji.

"Just my opinion. Looks like we're going to be here a while so I might as well introduce myself, name's Haiji Towa, and this is my little sister, Monaca Towa," Haiji gleamed.

"Wow, as in THE Haiji Towa, CEO of Towa group, your products are almost as good as Togami Corp's," Komaru's excited words stabbed Haiji though the chest, "I'm nowhere near as important, he he, I'm Komaru Naegi. I like reading manga and drawing and that's about it. Sorry, I guess I'm pretty boring overall."

"Boring is good, kid. Trust me, it took a long time for my life to be anywhere near being called 'boring' and I would never go back," Haiji took a deep drink of his flask almost as if to drown something from his thoughts.

"Big Bro, Big Bro, look there she is, Big Sis Junko!" Monaca shouted as she pointed at Junko and Mukuro walking towards the line with several Hope's Peak officials.

The rest of the ceremony proceeded as normal although Komaru is pretty sure she saw Toko grab Makoto's hand and squeeze it before he got on stage. Komaru wanted to at least tease Haiji back for calling her a kid but the two rushed out as soon as the ceremony ended, presumably because Monaca wanted to see Junko one more time.

Haiji got out of the car, looking at it you couldn't tell how expensive it was, busted up and in disrepair in some places. He didn't drink when he was going to drive but being sober always got him distracted by his thoughts, at least when he was alone. He entered the middle school building, showing the singular guard posted his pass.

"Ugh, all this effort for five kids. They could at least let more kids into the school if they are going have so much security," Haiji groaned to himself a complaint he's made over and over.

"Monaca, I'm here," Haiji said as he opened the door.

"Big Bro," Monaca wheeled over to Haiji and the other kids followed.

"Look, look, Haiji, Big Sis Komaru drew all of us," Kotoko said waving a few different papers with the kids drawn on them.

"You guys never get excited when I draw you guys," Jataro said holding the drawing Komaru made of him close to his chest.

"That's because your gross, Jataro, (≧﹏ ≦). Big Sis Komaru's cute, nice, and didn't HAVE to visit us," Kotoko replied.

"It's not your fault, Jataro. I think your art styles are a bit too... complex for us," Nagisa said trying to find words that wouldn't upset him.

"I'm sorry, I really do mess everything up," Jataro looked down and squeezed Komaru's drawing closer into him.

"Ah, don't worry, Jataro, I'd love to see your art sometime," Komaru said as she set her hand on top of his head.

"So how did you even get access to Hope's Peak Middle School?" Haiji asked trying to make conversation with the only adult in the room since he was bad with kids.

"Junko helped me, she's apparently pretty close to Makoto, not as close as Toko though. I'm almost certain you were right, she's always clinging to him unless he's close to me or our parents," Komaru said puffing her cheeks at the thought of Makoto keeping secrets.

"Told you, honestly, I think this school really does have a way of bringing hope to people. You wouldn't believe how much happier these kids alone have gotten since they attended," Haiji said thinking of how they looked when he first met them.

"That's because Big Sis Junko made our lives better!" Masaru proclaimed making a superhero like pose.

"S-simply by being around," Monaca said trying to hide the secret that only Junko and the Li'l Ultimates knew.

"Yeah, I'd swear you all like Junko more than me," Haiji said smiling even though all the kids avoided his gaze except for Monaca.

"Can Big Sis Komaru come home with us? I want to show her my manga collection," Monaca said pulling on Haiji's jacket.

"She can't just leave her car here," Haiji replied.

"Actually I was dropped off here," Komaru beamed as if to deflect any ulterior motives.

"I- I guess so," Haiji said through gritted teeth.

The Towa household was huge, the rooms themselves were incredibly tall. The three began by going to the living room and Komaru immediately felt something.

"Wow, this chill, is there a ghost in your house?" Komaru exclaimed.

"What? Ghosts aren't real, kid," Haiji replied.

"Oh they definitely are and I can talk to them," Komaru said stopping in the place she felt it the most.

"I don't think tha-"

"It's her fault, it's her fault, it's her fault," Komaru said her voice deepening into a familiar one, her face blank with her mouth open wide and foaming.

"Big Sis Komaru, your scaring me!" Monaca yelled as her breath quickened.

"Stop!" Haiji yelled anger showing in his face that had never been there before.

"Ah, sorry," Komaru said shaking her head as if rattling the ghost out.

"In our house, I think it's best to let sleeping dogs lie. There's a lot I'd rather not know," Haiji shot a glance at Monaca who's breath was getting quicker and quicker.

"Big Bro...," Monaca mumbled as she hyperventilated.

"Monaca why don't you take a nap for a bit and you can show Komaru your manga after you feel better. I'll even put on that CD you like," Haiji said already wheeling her to her room.

"Thank you, Big Bro..." Monaca said her breath already slowing down.

Haiji returned, an awkward look on both their faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Komaru looked close to crying.

"You couldn't have known, don't sweat it," Haiji said already done with the topic.

Haiji led Komaru to the Kitchen and began digging through the huge fridge full of Alcohol and sodas.

"You're eighteen, right?" Haiji asked. 

"Yep!" Komaru said with perhaps a bit too much excitement.

Haiji tossed a cold bottle of water at Komaru and began looking through one of his other cabinets also full of booze.

"Hey! I'll have you know I can hold down alcohol," Komaru said stamping down her foot.

"Not if I'm the one handing it to you, do you know how much trouble I could get in? It's bad enough we're always seen as second to Togami Corp," Haiji said pulling out a half empty bottle that looked good.

"Well, how do you know Monaca's not going to get into your booze?" Komaru asked more of a way to get back at him than actually looking for an answer.

"She's a good kid, besides, she probably needs it more than I do," Haiji poured the crispest looking glass of bourbon and drank it all in one go.

"So what's the real reason you came here? I know it wasn't Monaca's idea, she's never asked if Junko could come over and she's spent tons of time with all the kids," Haiji said looking at Komaru as if the alcohol helped him focus. 

"Ugh," The way Haiji saw right through her hit her in the gut, "I-I was upset when you called me a kid so I came here to seduce you."

"Really, was telling me also part of your plan to seduce me?" Haiji said pouring himself another glass.

"No, but I'd feel bad if I lied," Komaru pouted.

"Kid-"

>:(

"Komaru, I have a lot on my plate. I'm CEO of Towa Group, I'm basically full time guardian of Monaca, and with Togami Corp breathing down my neck I really don't have time for this kind of stuff," Haiji took another drink this time only a small one, looking as exhausted as ever.

"Pleeeeeease?" Komaru begged.

"What, is this really-"

"Pretty pleeeease?" Komaru tried to give the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, I swear, alright. We'll go out for dinner somewhere and see how it goes. Bad enough your trying to get with me when Monaca's in the house," Haiji said almost embarrassed that he gave in to her.

Komaru basically grabbed Haiji and kissed him on the lips tasting the expensive bourbon.

"Hey, hey, date first. Geez, ki- people these days," Haiji said almost pushing Komaru off.

"Just think of it as a thank you for accepting," Komaru said before sticking out her tongue and bonking her head with her fist.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm such a tease, dood. I'm always doing this. I'll have to get a co-writer to fill in the good bits of my works someday, dood.


End file.
